Van Pelt Alias Cupidon
by MlleMiuIris
Summary: Van Pelt se prend pour Cupidon. À l'aide de Rigsby et Cho, elle va mettre sur plan une sutuation digne des grands films d'action pour voir s'il y a un espoir de voir Jane et Lisbon en couple. Est-elle allée trop loin? Jisbon et Rigspelt et Cho ?.


_**Van Pelt alias Cupidon**_

Me voilà de retour avec une vraie histoire cette fois ci, mais je continuerait Femme cherche Homme. Je prévois faire quelques chapitres. J'espère que sa va vous plaire.

P.S. : Merci à ma copine Sofia qui m'a donné l'idée et aux personnes qui ont pris le temps d'écrire un review sur ma première fic. Avant, quand les auteurs nous remerciaient car ont écrivaient des review et je ne comprenais pas leur enthousiasme. Mais maintenant je comprends, sa fait tellement plaisir! C'est une fic Jisbon avec un peut Rigspelt (Je ne sais pas c'est quoi le nom du couple de Rigsby et Van Pelt).

SI sa marche bien j'envisage des fics sur CSI;NY (SMAC), Glee et Gossip Girl.

P.S. : J'ai eu un peu de difficulté avec les tirets du dialogue, alors sa se peut qu'il soit un peu mal disposés.

_**Dans le premier chapitre, il y a peu de communication entre Jane et Lisbon, mais**_

_**Dans les chapitres suivant vous aurez votre dose! Puis j'ai transformé Cho en moulin à parole, mais toujours aussi sarcastique que d'habitude.**_

Aucuns des personnages de la série ne m'appartient et j'écris dans le seul but de me divertir.

**Van Pelt alias Cupidon**

_**Dans la **__**cuisine du CBI 12h34**_

- Leur alchimie est tellement forte. Je peux sentir une tension sexuelle. Tous ces regards, ahh…, dit Van Pelt un peu rêveuse.

Ouais, mais on n'a pas le droit de relation au CBI, ajouta Rigsby un morceau de muffin dans la bouche.

Vous parlez comme si vous ne vous fréquentiez pas et puis Jane est un consultant et non un agent comme il le dit si souvent.

Cho, tu sais que t'est vraiment hors sujet, moi et Van Pelt nous ne sommes que des amis.

Van Pelt lui jeta un regard frustré.

Votre alchimie est tellement forte. Je peux sentir une tension sexuelle. Tous vos regards, ahh …, ajouta Cho imitant Van Pelt avec ton de sarcasme.

- On pourrait s'arranger pour voir si Jane et Lisbon sont vraiment attiré l'un par l'autre, dit Van Pelt, en voulant mettre un terme sur la discussion de Rigsby et Cho, car elle sentait un léger malaise.

C'est ok pour moi, finit Rigsby

Cho aquiessa.

Mais pas question de louer un bateau, de faire faire une remake de Dirty Dancing ou n'importe quoi de ce genre.

- J'ai des limites Wayne, tu sauras, dit Van Pelt, un peu contrariée de son manque de confiance.

On a qu'à simuler une enquête. De toute façon aujourd'hui il n'y a aucune enquête en cours. En plus je peux très facilement changer ma voix. Avant d'appeler Lisbon, je passerais un coup de fil à ma copine, elle se chargera de faire la personne en charge de l'enquête et je lui demanderais de faire quelque petit changement dans la ca… Ah non, vous verrez par vous-même!, finit Van Pelt avec un sourire digne de celui de Jane.

_**Dans le bureau de Lisbon 13h03**_

-Bonjour, Mlle Lisbon, nous avons besoin de votre équipe, il y a eu disparition d'une jeune femme de 24 ans et nous avons besoin de votre aide.

-D'accord, ou devons-nous nous rendre.

-Euh, sur le, hum, ah oui!

Van Pelt, donna les coordonnées du lieu et remercia Lisbon.

_**Dan**__**s les bureaux du CBI**_

_**Après l'appel**_

-Van Pelt, tu sais bien que nous nous occupons des meurtres et non des disparitions.

-Pardonne moi, mais ou qu'on va trouver un cadavre, ah mais oui, si je te tuerais?

-Wow, Rigsby, tu fais de l'effet à Van Pelt, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme sa, rajouta Cho.

-Chut, Jane va nous entendre!

Au moment, ou Van Pelt allait adresser la parole, Lisbon sortit de son bureau en annonçant la nouvelle enquête.

476, 477,478, Ah! J'allais battre mon record du compter de mouton, ajouta Jane.

-Moi, je suis déjà arrivé à 243 moutons, continua Rigsby, sous le regard perplexe de Lisbon et de Van Pelt et sous le regard admiratif de Cho.

-Bon, revenons à nos moutons, dit Lisbon, étonnée du nombre de conneries que Jane et Rigsby pouvaient dire en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes.

- Ha! C'est la journée des moutons, finit Jane avec son sourire ravageur qui fit fondre Lisbon.

- Jane est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser continuer?

Bon une femme de 24 ans est recherché et on compte sur nous pour la retrouver.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait nous, ajouta Jane.

- On nous l'a ordonné et je compte bien résoudre cette enquête, dit Lisbon, sûr d'elle.

L'équipe se mit en route.

_**Arrivé à destination 13h23**_

-Van Pelt, pourquoi t'a choisi ici?, demanda Rigsby.

-Bah, il y a une cave, je te laisse deviner la suite, puis quand j'étais jeune je venais ici avec ma famille pour camper.

-Dans la cave?

-On tu ne comprends jamais rien!

-Ce n'est pas que de la tension sexuelle mais de la tension, ajouta Cho.

-Ah mais enfin Cho la ferme, s'exclama Rigsby.

Alors, je vous laisse deviner la suite! Que prépare Van Pelt? C'est à suivre!


End file.
